


The Freeman Quadruplets

by Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat



Category: Gorgeous Freeman, HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life, freeman's mind
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Anger, Benrey gets shot, Brotherly Love, Canon Temporary Character Death, Crossover, Dancing, Dismemberment, During Canon, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Freemanverse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, It's not important but it is mentioned, Kinda, Matter of Life and Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Selectively Mute Character, Sign Language, Trans Male Character, because Freemind and Gorgeous are actually good people, but in a good way, i literally have no idea how to tag this fic, now multichaptered!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat/pseuds/Never_Eat_Sour_Wheat
Summary: “It’s a long story,” Gordon No. Two told him. “Um… we usually use numbers, but we probably won’t have time for that if we’re being attacked or something. Especially since you might not be able to tell who is what number at a glance…”“Feetman,” Gordon No. One signed.“No,” Gordon No. Two said firmly. “We’re not using Feetman.”Gordon No. One just grinned. “We’re using Feetman.”“Why would you do this?” Gordon No. Two asked. “Why would you do this to your poor baby brother? Why would you do this to your sweet baby brother who is bleeding out all over the floor that’s covered in radioactive goo?”“Don’t be such a baby,” Gordon No. One signed.“Curse you. Curse your entire bloodline.”“That includes you, dingus.”“Mr. Freemans!” Tommy shouted. Both Gordons jumped and turned back to him. “C-can we please figure this out?"***One Dr. Gordon Freeman running around Black Mesa, trying desperately to survive, is enough, but if you put four of them in that scenario, you'll end up with something a lot more interesting.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman & Gordon Freeman
Comments: 23
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Freemanverse is good, but do you know what's better? All the Gordons being brothers! I'm probably going to get into actual Half-Life at some point soon, but for now all I've seen is HLVRAI because I'm definitely not subjecting myself to either Freeman's Mind or Gorgeous Freeman. So, most of the characterization in this is stuff I've learned through osmosis, and my own spin on stuff to make Freemind and Gorgeous actually good people/characters. This is most like HLVRAI when it comes to plot, but there are definitely differences because I had to take away the context of them being trapped in a game. So... sorry if this is a little incoherent,,, I really like writing this au, so there might be more of this! But at the same time, this fic might be taken down if I learn some new stuff, especially about Freeman's Mind. I don't know just how bad it is, and although I'm probably overthinking it, I just wanted to say. But! I hope this is enjoyable!

Gordon stumbled through the pipe, breathing heavily. He clutched at the stump that used to be his right arm, and leaned heavily against the wall. He knew he was leaving a trail of blood behind him, so if any of the damn bootboys decided to look for him, he’d be doomed. He was practically sliding along the wall at this point, barely stumbling over his feet. He was in so much pain, and he’d lost so much blood, he just wanted to collapse and never get up.

But he had to find the others. He had to find Tommy and make sure he was okay. He had to find Dr. Coomer so he’d know that he was okay. He had to find Bubby and Benrey and beat the shit out of them. He had to find Barney and ask if he knew where his brother was.

That was the most important part. He had to find his brothers.

The pipe opened up to a large room, and a bright green light was glowing at the end of the pipe. He leaned against the wall heavily just before the room. Whatever was in there would have to wait a second for him to deal with it. He was tired right now.

“I-I really haven’t seen him!” Gordon jerked his head up. That was Tommy’s voice. “I’m really sorry! I know I should’ve stepped in, I really didn’t know what was happening!” He sounded almost frantic. As much as Gordon was seething with rage at the moment, he still cared about Tommy. So whoever was threatening him needed to back off. “I’m sorry!” Aw, fuck, he’s crying.

“Hey!” Gordon yelled as he stumbled towards the edge of the pipe. “Whoever the hell you are, you’d better back off!” He hadn’t thought about the fact that he wouldn’t be able to do anything besides throw empty threats until that moment, but he’d already made himself known, so there wasn’t much point in turning back now. “Leave the kid alone!” He leaned against the edge of the pipe’s opening, and his blurry vision finally cleared enough to see who was with Tommy. “Oh thank god,” he breathed out. “Gordon! Can you help me get down?”

His brother was rushing up the stable pipes to get to him as fast as possible. He held his face gently for a moment, and Gordon No. Two couldn’t help but lean into the touch despite the uncomfortable feeling of the gloves of the HEV suit. His brother moved away a second later and started signing violently. “Gordon… Gordon! I can’t tell what you’re saying! My vision is… super blurry right now, and you’re going way too fast and…” His brother screamed, and Gordon No. Two knew he had seen the fact that half of his arm was missing. “I know, I know, it’s bad, but… we don’t have _time_ right now, Gordon. You have to have seen some of the shit we’re dealing with and-” He cut himself off with a shriek as his brother picked him up. Gordon No. One carefully went down the pipes again, and set Gordon No. Two of his feet when they reached the floor again. “Thanks…”

“M-Mr. Freeman!” Tommy said, finally seeming to find his voice again. “Are you okay?”

“What do you think?” Gordon No. Two asked. He waved his stump in the air, but his brother grabbed it quickly. “Whu… oh, yeah… I should probably stop moving it. That, like… encourages blood flow, right?” Gordon No. One nodded. “Okay… okay, alright, that’s fine. Um… yeah, I’m not so good right now, Tommy.”

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Freeman.” Tommy sniffled. “They gave me a beyblade and told me not to look and… and…” Tommy trailed off as Gordon No. One started berating him.

“Calm down, it’s okay,” Gordon No. Two said. “He’s… well, no, you’re like… thirty-six, right?” Tommy nodded. “Okay, so you’re not a kid, but… Gordon. It had three bit beasts.” Gordon No. One’s eyes widened, and it took Gordon No. Two a second to realize that it was with understanding instead of anger. He nodded, and gestured for his brother to talk to Tommy more. “Tommy, do you know where they went?”

“Um… n-no,” Tommy said. “I really wasn’t, um… paying a lot of attention. First they gave me the beyblade, so… so that was distracting, but then they took it away! So then I couldn’t focus cuz they were so mean!” He looked ready to start crying again, and Gordon No. Two wondered what his brother had threatened the poor guy with.

“I’m gonna kill that bald fuck!” He yelled. His brother made a small noise of concern when he started pacing. “Okay, fuck, alright, I’ll stand still!” He did, but he didn’t stop tapping his foot. “Tommy, can you take us back to where you last saw them?”

“I-I can try!” Tommy said. “But, um… how am I going to tell you two apart? I mean, you look a little d-different, but… both of your names are Gordon?” He looked confused for a moment, and both Gordons cracked a small smile.

“It’s a long story,” Gordon No. Two told him. “Um… we usually use numbers, but we probably won’t have time for that if we’re being attacked or something. Especially since you might not be able to tell who is what number at a glance…”

“Feetman,” Gordon No. One signed.

“No,” Gordon No. Two said firmly. “We’re not using Feetman.”

Gordon No. One just grinned. “We’re using Feetman.”

“Why would you do this?” Gordon No. Two asked. “Why would you do this to your poor baby brother? Why would you do this to your sweet baby brother who is bleeding out all over the floor that’s covered in radioactive goo?” 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Gordon No. One signed.

“Curse you. Curse your entire bloodline.”

“That includes you, dingus.”

“Mr. Freemans!” Tommy shouted. Both Gordons jumped and turned back to him. “C-can we please figure this out? I really don’t know where Benrey a-and Bubby are, but we should find them soon. B-before they get hurt by the military.”

“Oh, yeah, sure! They’re definitely gonna get hurt by their military friends!” Gordon No. Two shouted.

“They didn’t mean t-to cut your arm off!” Tommy said.

“Bubby? Benrey?” Gordon No. One signed. His brother nodded. “Good. I’ve got a kill list.” He bent his knees and held his arms behind his back. 

Gordon No. Two sighed with relief and hopped onto his brother’s back. “So, um, he can’t sign right now,” he said as he rested his cheek against his brother’s shoulder, “but I can probably figure out whatever he wants to say. Um… lead the way, Tommy, I guess.”

“Okay, M-Mr. Feetman!” Tommy said.

“We’re not calling me that!” Feetman shouted as his brother chuckled.

* * *

“I really don’t think that water’s clean…” Feetman mumbled. 

“I promise it is, Mr. Feetman!” Tommy said. Feetman sighed, and his brother smirked at him. Why was _that_ the nickname that had to stick around from childhood? “It only l-looks like there’s sewage in it! I promise it’s totally clean!”

“I don’t buy that for a second,” Gordon signed, “but we don’t really have a choice. I don’t see any other way we can go.” He gestured to the water, trying to indicate that Feetman should go first.

“If I die, it’s because of you two,” Feetman mumbled, before he dived in. He swam for a while, then started up with the Science Team’s usual weirdness whenever they went underwater. His first “BBBBBB” wasn’t met with anything, but the second one got a response from Tommy. He was sure his brother hadn’t left the two of them behind, or vise versa, so he kept going. He eventually came up for air through a small hole in the ceiling/floor above him.

He came up straight into chaos.

He would have covered his ears if he could, the insane volume of the hundreds of Coomer clones saying “Hello Gordon!” over and over again already overwhelming him more than anything else that he’d run into at Black Mesa yet. He felt hands on his ass, and he yelped, but he realized it was just Tommy or his brother shoving him into the room. He did his best to get traction on the slick floor with only one hand, but by the time he had rolled into the room, the Coomer clones had surrounded him. He heard his brother gasp as he came up for air, then yelp at everything going on around them. The first gunshot came from further in the room, though.

“No one fucks with my brothers but me!” A familiar voice shouted. Feetman relaxed slightly as more gunshots sounded, both from further in the room and from behind him. He stayed curled in a ball while Coomer clones swarmed him. Still, there were less and less of them by the second. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up with eyes wide with fear. His younger brother smiled down at him. “Hey, Gordo,” he whispered. “It’s gonna be okay, bud. C’mon, get up, we’ve gotta get you out of here.” He held out his hand, but Feetman couldn’t grab it. He could tell when his brother realized why, because all the blood drained from his face. “Oh god…”

“Gorgeous!” Gordon shouted from further in the room. 

Feetman’s younger brother jerked his head up at his nickname, especially since it came from their older brother. “We’ve got you, Gordo, don’t worry.”

Feetman grasped for his ankles as he rushed back into the fray, but he stayed in his ball when he realized that he couldn’t get his brother to stay. He staggered to his feet when he realized that the Coomer clones that had been keeping him pinned in the corner were gone. He watched as his brothers and Tommy shot wildly at the clones, taking down any that they could. His fight or flight response finally kicked in, and his brain chose flight. He was racing for the stairs out of the room as fast as he could go, ignoring the yells from his brothers. He ran into the next room and dove into the water again, not worrying about the fact that it was contaminated this time. He swam in what felt like a circle, and he realized was when he came up for air in that same hole in the ceiling/floor. He gasped for air heavily, both from being underwater so long and from the panic that was coursing through his body. “Gordon! Tommy!” He called almost desperately.

“We’re here, Gordon!” Gorgeous said as he rushed over to Feetman. He dragged him out of the water, and held him against his chest as he started crying. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. You’re alright, Gordon, I promise. You’re okay.” Feetman sobbed as he was held against his younger brother’s chest, and he felt his older brother’s hands in his hair a moment later. He heard Tommy shuffling awkwardly in the background, so he pulled himself together as fast as he could. “You okay now, Gordo?” 

“Y-yeah,” Feetman replied. “As good as I can feel right now, I think.” Gorgeous nodded and let go of him, so he stood up fully. “Did you guys get all of them?”

“I think so!” Tommy said. He glanced around. “Um… I’m pretty sure…”

“That instills confidence,” Gordon signed.

“Well… we’ve got to keep moving either way,” Gorgeous said. “Even if none of those… weirdos are left, something else will find us if we don’t get going.”

“I should probably tell you guys about Dr. Coomer, huh?” Feetman said. He followed Gordon up the stairs. “So, he’s this scientist that’s been-”

“Surprise attack, Gordon!” Feetman screamed as a Coomer clone ran at him with a crowbar ready to strike. Both of his brothers and Tommy started unloading rounds, but it didn’t stop this Coomer clone. Feetman put his hands up to cover his face (or, well, one hand and one stump), but the crowbar never hit, even without the Coomer clone going down. He opened his eyes and glanced up to see that Gordon had tackled the Coomer clone and was holding him down. “Hello Gordon!” The clone said. “And Gordon! And Gordon! And Tommy!”

“I-I think this is the real one, Mr. Freemans!” Tommy said. “We shot him, and… and he didn’t die.”

“That is like the Dr. Coomer we know and love,” Feetman said. He stepped over to stand beside his brother. “Okay, Dr. Coomer, I’m going to need an explanation for what the FUCK just happened.”

“Well, Gordon, you had a nasty run in with my clones!” Dr. Coomer said, seemingly unencumbered by the way he was being pinned down. “But you’ve wiped quite a few of them out. I have to thank you for that! My power grows.” The last sentence was said in Dr. Coomer’s strange, monotonous voice. Both of Feetman’s brothers flinched, but he and Tommy weren’t shaken.

“Yeah, that’s great and all, but why were they trying to kill me?” He asked.

“Well… I’m not quite sure!” Dr. Coomer said. 

“Real helpful, buddy,” Feetman said. “Come on, Dr. Coomer, I’m really not in the mood for this. I’ve had a pretty rough day, if you couldn’t tell!” He waved his stump around to prove his point, and both his brothers made pained noises. “Tell me what the fuck that was before I gut you like a fish!”

“There’s no need for threats, Gordon!” Dr. Coomer said. Feetman was ready to start really yelling, but Dr. Coomer seemed to finally be cooperating. “They share my DNA, Gordon, but they certainly aren’t extensions of me. And, with our enhancements, graciously gifted to us by the cybernetics department, they can be… controlled.” Dr. Coomer shuddered, and Feetman remembered a moment from a couple days ago where Dr. Coomer hadn’t quite seemed like himself. 

“Can… can that happen to you?” He asked.

“Nope!” Dr. Coomer replied. “But that certainly doesn’t get rid of the existential dread!” His chipper tone seemed to freak Feetman’s brothers out, but he just smiled and shook his head.

“Alright, I think it’s okay,” he said. He stood up straight again, and Gordon followed his example cautiously. 

Dr. Coomer stood up easily, and smiled at them all like none of what had happened was bad at all. “I see you’ve found Tommy!” He said. “Excellent work, Gordon!”

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” Feetman said. Tommy waved at Dr. Coomer excitedly, and he waved back. “So, um… these are my brothers? I guess?”

“You better not ‘guess’,” Gorgeous said teasingly. “We grew up together.”

“Ah! It is certainly comforting to know that we won’t have to worry about clones of you, Gordon!” Dr. Coomer said. “I would love to know your names!”

“So… that’s the funny part,” Feetman said. “We’re all Gordon.”

“Oh,” Dr. Coomer said. “Gordon, I don’t mean to be rude, but your parents have a sick sense of humor.”

“Be as rude to our parents as you’d like,” Gordon signed.

“And it’s less that they had a sick sense of humor, and more that the three of us were little shits,” Gorgeous added with a grin. “You can call me Gorgeous! Everyone does, even if they don’t know it’s my nickname.” He winked at Dr. Coomer, and both of his brothers pretended to gag.

“You all remind me of myself and my sister when we were younger!” Dr. Coomer said. “It is nice to meet you, Gorgeous! And… what about you, Gordon?” He turned to… well, to Gordon, who looked a little blindsided.

“Just call him Gordon,” Feetman said. “And… call me…” he sighed, “call me ‘Feetman’.”

“We’re using that one?” Gorgeous asked, holding back laughter.

“Oh, shut up!” Feetman said. He shoved his younger brother gently. “We don’t really have an option since Mr. ‘Oldest By A Minute’ over here never had to pick a damn nickname!” Gordon just smiled smugly and shrugged.

“Feetman it is!” Dr. Coomer said. “Come along now, Gordons! We’ve got a ways to go if we’re going to find Bubby and Benrey!”

“Who?’ Gorgeous asked. 

“We’ll fill you in,” Feetman said as he trudged after Dr. Coomer.

* * *

“So they c-called you Feetman because…” Tommy trailed off, almost looking disgusted.

“Yes! Can we please change the subject?” Feetman yelled. His brothers were chuckling next to him, and he shot them both a glare.

“That’s pretty disgusting, Feetman!” Dr. Coomer piped up from his spot ahead of the others.

“It wasn’t that bad!” Feetman said. “And it was only one time! Don’t even pretend that-” He was cut off when Gordon covered his mouth with a hand. They all went quiet, and strained their ears. The Gordons shared a glance when Feetman and Gorgeous heard what Gordon had, and then they were off like a shot. Dr. Coomer and Tommy called after them, but they weren’t about to stop. As they got closer to the loud argument, they could hear specific things being yelled.

“Oh, of course you’re all alone and trapped! You’re a fucking idiot, you know that? ‘Perfect specimen’, my ass!”

“I’m worlds better than you, fucker! You think you’re hot? You’re just a cheap imitation of Gordon!”

“I am Gordon! Gordon fucking Freeman!”

“Gordon!” “All” three of the Freeman brothers shouted as they barreled into the room where the arguing was coming from.

The last Freeman brother glanced around the large cylinder in the room, paused for a moment, before he started screaming. “You fucking dumbasses! You’re going to bring all sorts of shit to us, so shut the fuck up! You’re being way too fucking loud!” He didn’t get a chance to say anything else before the other three brothers were tackling him. “Fuckers! You’re gonna hurt me!”

“You’re okay!” Gorgeous shouted. “You jerk, you’re alright!”

“Of course I’m alright! I’m the superior Gordon Freeman! The rest of you guys suck ass!” Gordon No. Three said. “Is… is this all of you? Are you guys okay?”

“We’re all here, yeah,” Feetman said. “Maybe, uh… maybe not okay, but… we’re all here.”

“What do you…” Gordon No. Three trailed off as his brothers got off of him and he saw Feetman’s arm. Or… lack thereof. “Who. The fuck. Did that to you,” he asked, his voice full of venom.

“Um… I may be able to answer that,” a voice came from the large tube behind the four of them.

“Ah! Hello, Bubby!” Dr. Coomer said as he came around the side of the tube. He began to punch at the glass, and all the brothers but Feetman flinched.

“Gordon, let me explain-” Bubby tried to defend himself, but Feetman wasn’t having any of it.

“You… you fucking asshole!” He screamed. “I can’t believe you did this!”

“I didn’t mean to!” Bubby said. “I didn’t know they were going to do that!”

“You trusted a bunch of US Marines to beat the shit out of me and not cause me permanent harm?!?” Feetman asked. “What the fuck is wrong with you? What did I even do? I’ve been protecting you clowns this whole damn time!” He took a few deep breaths, and he felt Gordon’s hands in his hair again, trying to calm him down a little. “My main question right now, though, is why the hell we should let you out of that tube?”

“So I can kick his ass,” Gordon No. Three said. 

“I agree,” Gorgeous said.

Gordon waved his hands in front of him to get the other’s attention. “Maybe he can give us information,” he suggested.

“Yes! Yes, I can give you information!” Bubby said. “The soldiers tricked us! They… they told Benrey that you were the one that was leading them to us!” Feetman didn’t miss the way that Gordon No. One perked up at Benrey’s name, and he reached out to squeeze his hand when he deflated again. “I didn’t know they were going to do that! Benrey didn’t… he never said anything like this!”

“Sure, let’s say that I believe that,” Feetman said. “That doesn’t really help me any! I don’t give a fuck about why you did this shit! I wanna know where they are, and I wanna know how I can fix this… bullshit!”

“Cybernetics,” Gorgeous said. “We can probably get you a new arm at cybernetics!”

“That’s on the way to the Lambda Lab!” Dr. Coomer said, before he punched the glass of the tube again.

“Is he going to be okay?” Gordon No. One signed.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Feetman said, brushing the comment off. “Why should we let you out, Bubby? And you’d better give me a damn good reason, because I’m not having the best day, and I’m not really in a forgiving mood!”

“I really am sorry!” Bubby said. “Just let me out of my tube!”

“Why should we?!?” Gordon No. Three shouted. “You got my brother’s arm cut off! Give me one reason I should let you out of there besides beating your ass!”

“Gordons, the glass’s integrity is at twelve percent!” Dr. Coomer informed the group.

“Oh! That’s exciting!” Gorgeous said. “We’re gonna get to kick some ass!”

“I can take you to, um… to where they’re at! I… I think they were talking about it before they knocked me out!” Bubby said.

“That’s very reassuring,” Gordon No. One signed.

“I-it would be helpful, Mr. Freemans,” Tommy said. “We don’t exactly… know where we’re going.”

“You can’t be serious?!?” Gordon No. Three shouted. “We’re not letting that fucker out unless I get to hit him with my crowbar!”

“No,” Feetman said, and drew everyone’s attention to him. “Let him out, and don’t beat him up. He’s… man, I hate this, but he’s probably our best bet to keep moving forward. And if we don’t keep going, I’m actually going to bleed out and die, or die of infection, or… a whole mess of other stuff. We don’t have time for all this, so… we’ve got to trust him on this one.” 

The other three Freeman brothers shared a series of glances, communicating without using any words, before they all nodded. “Fine,” Gordon No. Three said. “But as soon as we get out of here, I’m not holding back.”

“How can we get you out?” Gordon No. One signed to Bubby.

“That button over there,” Bubby said, pointing to a large button that was on a panel. Tommy rushed over and pressed it, and the glass of the tube broke. Gordon No. Three jumped into the tube and decked Bubby in the jaw before anyone could stop him. Gordon No. One and Gorgeous pulled him away, but he went relatively peacefully. “I… may have deserved that,” Bubby said as he held his jaw, feeling for any swelling or bruises.

“You definitely did!” Dr. Coomer said.

“Um… why is there an alarm going off?” Gorgeous asked.

“Oh fuck! My tube breaking must have set an alarm off!” Bubby said.

“Let's get going!” Gordon No. Three shouted. He pulled out a machine gun, and charged headfirst into the hallway.

“That’s the wrong way, dumbass!” Bubby shouted after him.

“He’ll never learn,” Gordon No. One signed, shaking his head.

* * *

“Can we _please_ take a break?” Feetman asked as he stumbled down another identical hallway. The rest of the group turned to look at him, almost ten feet behind them.

“Yeah… yeah, that’s a good idea,” Gorgeous said. He rushed over to Feetman and helped support him. “We’ll find a safe place really soon, Gordo, I promise.” He kissed Feetman’s temple, and Feetman nodded. “Spread out guys, we’ve gotta find a place to rest for a bit.”

“Who put you in charge?” Gordon No. Three mumbled, but he went looking just like everyone else.

“You gonna be okay, Gordo?” Gorgeous asked Feetman quietly.

“Eventually,” Feetman replied. “Jeez, when did you grow up this much?”

Gorgeous chuckled at his teasing. “You’re saying that like I’m not only two and half minutes younger than you,” he said.

“Over h-here!” Tommy called from further down the hallway. Gorgeous helped Feetman get down the hallway, and by the time they were there all the others were as well. They were searching the area, but Feetman knew he wasn’t going to be able to move again for a while. “All clear!” Tommy said with a grin.

“Great work, Tommy,” Feetman said. He flashed him a small smile and a thumbs up, before he practically collapsed. The only thing preventing him from hitting the floor was Gorgeous holding him up.

“Jesus, Feetman, you look like hell,” Gordon No. Three said. His voice was more concerned than insulting.

“I really am sorry, Gordon,” Bubby said quietly.

“It’s… it’s okay,” Feetman replied. “Just… shut up for a little bit.” Bubby nodded, and went to sit on the opposite side of the room. Dr. Coomer followed him, and Tommy trailed after him a moment later, giving the Freeman brothers a bit of privacy.

“How long does it take someone to bleed out?” Gordon No. One signed.

“I don’t know,” Feetman replied. “Uh… I think I should’ve been dead hours ago, though.”

“Thank god you’re not,” Gorgeous said. He propped Feetman up so his back was resting against his chest. “What’re we gonna do? We have to go up on the surface to get to cybernetics, and, I don’t know if you guys have been up there, but it’s hell.”

“It’s seriously fucked,” Gordon No. Three said. “Oh, and, by the way, since we’re doing the nicknames thing… Freemind.” The other brothers groaned. “What? You guys are just jealous you didn’t think of it first!”

“Your imaginary hero name was very clever for a four year old, but you’re twenty-seven,” Gordon signed.

“That doesn’t make it any less cool!” Freemind said. He shoved Gordon slightly, but he just flinched instead of laughing. “Oh… fuck, I’m sorry…”

“I think… we’re all going to come out of this a little messed up,” Feetman said. “You better not lose your other eye, Freemind.” He chuckled weakly, and Freemind shook his head with fake exasperation.

“There’s no trees to fall out of around here. I’ll be fine,” he said. He sat down next to Gorgeous and Feetman, and Gordon sat on their other side. “Fuck, Feetman… you’re really fucked up…”

“Yeah… it’s pretty bad,” Feetman said. “How are you guys though? Are you holding up?”

“I’ve been doing great!” Freemind said smugly. “I’ve been shooting the shit out of everything, and I haven’t had to worry about idiots holding me back!”

“That’s nice,” Gorgeous said. “I’m real fucked up, personally. I was hunkered down with a couple other people before we risked going out and… well, some pretty fucked up shit happened back there.” He shuddered, and his brothers all reached out to touch him in some way. “I’ll be okay. Just… gonna need a lot of therapy after this.” He chuckled awkwardly.

“Same here,” Gordon signed one he’d taken his hand back from Gorgeous’s face. A moment of silence passed between them, before Gordon signed again. “I haven’t seen him.”

“He’s got to be here, Gordy,” Gorgeous said. “He’s a real tough guy. If any security guard is getting through all this, it’s him.” Gordon nodded, but he didn’t look convinced.

“Barney’s a resilient little fuck,” Freemind said. “I swear, he’s like a cockroach. But, not completely disgusting. Only a little bit.” Gordon chuckled.

“We’ll find him,” Feetman said. “There was this… security guard that was traveling with us for a while. He’s… real fucked up, but he might know where Barney is.”

“Is he the ‘Benrey’ guy?” Gorgeous asked.

“Uh… yeah,” Feetman replied.

“So your one hope for finding my boyfriend is the guy that got your arm cut off?” Gordon asked.

“I don’t know!” Feetman yelled. All the others in the room jumped. “I don’t fucking know, okay? I’ve had the worst few days of my life, and now my arm is gone! My arm is fucking gone! I’m in so much pain, and I’ve been running around for three days thinking that all of you were dead, terrified out of my mind that I’d stumble upon your corpses and have to suck it up so I didn’t end up dead too!” He broke down in tears. 

Gordon gently shushed him while he held his face and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re safe,” he whispered. “You’re safe, Gordon. We’re here. Your family is here. We love you, you’re safe.”

“I’ll keep you safe,” Freemind said, taking Feetman’s hand and squeezing it. “I’m not gonna let anything else hurt you, not ever again. I’ll fuck them up before I let them hurt you.”

Gorgeous pressed a kiss to the top of Feetman’s head. “You’re safe, Gordo,” he whispered. “We’ve got you. You’re going to be okay, we’re all going to be okay. We’re gonna get out of here, and we’re gonna go to our favorite chinese place and we’re gonna guzzle sweet and sour sauce until we’re sick.”

Feetman laughed through his tears. “That’s disgusting,” he said weakly. “I… god, I’m so tired…”

“Please don’t sleep,” Gordon whispered. “We don’t know if it’s safe. Stay awake, for us, okay?”

“Yeah… yeah, I’ll try,” Feetman said. He squeezed Freemind’s hand tightly and gently pressed his forehead against Gordon’s. “I love you guys so much. I don’t know what I’d do without you. Thank you.”

“We love you too, dumbass,” Freemind said quietly. “We’re your brothers. It’s our job to take care of you.”

“Even if you are the second oldest,” Gorgeous said. “We’ve got you, Gordo. We love you.” 

Gordon moved his head to kiss Feetman’s forehead. “We love you so much,” he whispered to him. “Maybe… maybe you should get some rest. I think your HEV suit will keep you safe, and we’ll monitor you just in case.”

“Are you sure?” Feetman asked. The other Freeman brothers nodded. “Okay… wake me up if anything happens.”

“Of course,” Gorgeous said. “And I’m just fine right here. It’s my turn to be the pillow for once.”

Feetman chuckled. “Okay,” he mumbled sleepily. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you,” Freemind whispered. He and his brothers watched as Feetman drifted off, still holding Freemind’s hand, resting against Gorgeous’s chest, and with Gordon’s hands in his hair.

Things were fucked, but at least they were together now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Some notes before this chapter gets started! 1) I love this au to death and I fully expect to expand on it, but it isn't something I'm going to be rushing. If a lot of it comes out at a fast pace it's cuz I got inspired about it, but don't be upset if there's hiatuses. 2) It's only been a couple days, so I still haven't had the time to go through and get familiar with actual Half-Life, so Barney's characterization might be a little off? I had my partner read parts of it and they said he was good, but just in case! 3) I love Benrey and Bubby to death, I think they're good, I think they're fun, they're both going to get their happy endings in this fic! That being said,,, the Freeman brothers are pretty pissed that Feetman's arm got cut off, so they aren't treated the nicest in this chapter... that'll improve as we go though! Like I said, I love those guys, so they'll get a happy ending!  
> And... that's it! I hope you enjoy!

“Triangles! Triangles! Triangles!” Gorgeous, Freemind, and Tommy chanted as they raced ahead of the others.

“They’re the younger siblings, aren’t they?” Dr. Coomer asked good naturedly.

“What gave it away?” Feetman responded sarcastically. Gordon just shook his head and chuckled. “So… what’s the plan moving forward? Just… keep going until we get to cybernetics?”

“I think that’s all we can do right now, Feetman!” Dr. Coomer said. He ignored Feetman muttering, “you’ve all adjusted to that name too fast,” to continue. “At this rate I estimate we’ll reach the Lambda Lab in about four hours!”

“I don’t think that’s right…” Gordon signed.

“Just go with it,” Feetman told him.

“Anothertriangle!” Tommy said excitedly.

“Why’d you say it like that?” Gorgeous asked as Freemind made laser sounds while they set up the next part of the puzzle.

Feetman was just turning the corner into the room, when the three excitable scientists came barreling out past him. “Watch it!” He called over his shoulder. “I’m still bleeding out over here!”

“It is rather fascinating that you haven’t died yet…” Dr. Coomer said.

“I think it’s the HEV suit,” Feetman replied. “Or… I’m superhuman. I don’t want to think about that right now though.”

“Triangle! Triangle! Triangle!”

“Honestly, are you guys children?!?”

Gordon chuckled as Feetman and Dr. Coomer raced down the hall to meet up with his other two brothers and Tommy. He stalled when he realized that it was just him and Bubby. He tapped Bubby’s shoulder to get his attention, and scowled when the other scientist turned to him. “Why’d you do it?” He signed.

“I… I really thought I was helping,” Bubby said. “A scientist told us that there were trackers in Feetman’s HEV suit that were leading the military to us, and Benrey told me that if I went along with his plan, then they’d be removed so that we could get out of here.” He bit his lip and looked away from Gordon. “I… I may have realized that it meant leaving your brother behind, even if I didn’t realize he was going to lose his arm.” He got the air knocked out of his lungs when Gordon punched him in the gut.

“You’re sick,” he said, his voice low. “My brother has probably been one of the most gracious people on earth to you, and you were willing to leave him to die.” His lips curled up in a snarl, but he took a few deep breaths to ground himself. “Look… if my brother wants it to be water under the bridge, then it will be. But I’m not going to forget this.” Bubby nodded from where he was leaning against a wall. Gordon reached out a hand to help him up, and he took it cautiously. 

“I really am sorry,” Bubby mumbled.

Gordon bit back a smile. “I know,” he signed, no longer comfortable using his voice. “I trust my brother, and if he trusts you, then you’re okay in my book. I just had to get one punch in.” Bubby cracked a small smile, but it vanished when Gordon continued. “Just don’t end up alone with Freemind. I make no guarantees about him sticking to just one punch.”

“Noted,” Bubby said.

“Bubby!” Dr. Coomer called from down the hall. “I do believe we’ve activated the last triangle!” 

Gordon chuckled as Freemind made exaggerated laser sounds, and soon all the others were joining in. He made them quietly as he and Bubby made their way down the hall, and Bubby rolled his eyes even though he couldn’t stop smiling. 

“Alright, I’ve got it from here!” Bubby said as he entered the room. He grinned as he walked over to a panel.

“Hey, who says you get to do the cool part?” Freemind asked. “You’ll probably fuck it up!”

“I’m the perfect specimen, I’ll have you know!” Bubby said.

“Yeah, you said that before, but you’re nothing compared to me,” Freemind said smugly. All of his brothers were facepalming at this point, but that didn’t stop him. “I’m a genius, after all.”

“Fuck you! I have the highest IQ of any human in the known universe!” Bubby shouted.

“IQ tests are a scam, and if you were really smart, you’d know that!” Freemind yelled back.

“You’re a fucking idiot!”

“I should beat the snot out of you!”

There was a loud gunshot, and a bullet whizzed past Freemind’s head and landed in the wall opposite him. He and Bubby carefully turned to look at who had fired their gun, and saw the other Freeman brothers in various stages of jumping away from Tommy, while Dr. Coomer stood almost directly in the line of fire. “Excellent shot, Tommy!” He said.

“S-sorry!” Tommy said. “I, um… I have really bad trigger discipline!”

“He does,” Feetman said weakly.

“I’m… I’m going to start up the laser now,” Bubby said.

“Yeah… okay,” Freemind relented.

Bubby pressed a button, and a large, red laser shot out of the machine in front of them, boring into the wall. “Is it working?” He asked, right before the wall broke. He cheered and rushed to the edge of it. He stepped back quickly. “I still don’t like heights…” he said. Gordon and Feetman stepped up to the edge of the wall and looked down at the room far below them. Gordon gasped and grabbed Feetman’s shoulder to make him look at the people below.

“bro, you’ve gotta catch me,” Benrey said. Feetman felt like he was going to hurl as he watched the security guard stand up on the crate he’d been sitting on. He didn’t understand why Gordon had been so excited, until he heard the response from the other guard.

“I told you, I’ve got you!” Barney said. He was holding his arms out, ready to catch Benrey. “Just jump down, I promise I’ll catch you!”

“sick,” Benrey said.

“BARNEY!!!” Gordon screamed at the top of his lungs. Barney jumped and turned quickly, leaving Benrey to faceplant on the asphalte.

“ow,” he said.

“Get fucked!” Feetman yelled.

“Gordon!” Barney yelled at them, waving excitedly. “You’re okay!”

“We’re okay!” Gorgeous called from over Feetman’s shoulder.

“That’s great!” Barney said. “Um… can you get down?”

Gordon was already jumping all the way down, and Barney yelped, but managed to catch him. The extra weight of the HEV suit made them fall to the ground, but given that they were laughing, they seemed alright. “You’re alive!” Gordon said, wrapping his arms around Barney’s neck to hold him tightly.

“So are you!” Barney said. “God, Gordon, I was terrified…”

“We’re alright too!” Freemind called down sarcastically.

“Minus the missing hand,” Feetman added.

“Holy shit!” Barney said. “You lost a hand?”

“oh, yo, it hasn’t grown back yet?” Benrey asked.

“Look out, Feetman! It’s Benrey!” Dr. Coomer yelled. He shoved his way to the front of the group, and opened fire on Barney. He shouted and hunkered down, but Dr. Coomer wasn’t on his A game, especially when Gorgeous knocked his gun aside.

“That’s Barney!” He said.

“I don’t follow,” Dr. Coomer said.

“Barney’s good. Benrey’s bad,” Feetman said. “Can we all get on the same level before we have this conversation?”

“Get down here then!” Barney called. After fifteen minutes of the younger Freeman brothers and the Science Team making their way down the piping, Barney was pulling all four Freeman brothers into a hug. “I’m so glad you guys are alright,” he said. “I seriously owe you guys a beer when we get out of here.”

“I’ll take Feetman’s,” Freemind said.

“You’re not supposed to drink on your meds, idiot,” Gorgeous said fondly.

“Either way, I owe you guys something when we get out of here,” Barney said.

“How about an engagement ring?” Gorgeous teased.

“Gordon!” Gordon shouted. He was blushing hard, and covered his face to whine into his hands.

Barney laughed awkwardly. “Uh… I’ll, uh… see what I can do?” He said it as a question, but the three younger Freeman brothers’ eyes lit up.

“That wasn’t a no!” Freemind shouted.

“I’ll help you pick it!” Gorgeous said.

“I get to be best man!” Feetman shouted.

“No fair!” Gorgeous and Freemind jumped at him, playfully batting at his head while he laughed and tried to shake them off.

“You’re not going to actually propose, are you?” Gordon asked Barney.

“Well… we have been together a long time, and… if we can get through this hell… then…” He trailed off, blushing and looking anywhere but at Gordon.

“Ah, young love! Such a beautiful thing!” Dr. Coomer said.

“Yeah, if you’re into mushy stuff.” Bubby crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“B-but, Bubby, I thought you said…” Tommy trailed off with a knowing smile when Bubby shot him a glare.

“I don’t think I’ve met you three!” Barney said. He approached the Science Team while Gordon tried to rangle his brothers into shape. “The name’s Barney! Barney Calhoun! Nice to meet you!”

“yo, dude, you let me hit the floor,” Benrey said as he clipped into the spot on Barney’s right. Barney jumped, but Benrey just pouted. “totally not cool, man.”

“Hello, Benrey!” Dr. Coomer said. “It’s always nice to see a familiar face in these trying times!”

“No it’s not!” Feetman said. He squeezed his way out of the headlock that Freemind had put him in. “That asshole got my hand cut off, remember?”

Three sets of eyes slowly turned to face Benrey, and he shrunk slightly. “So…” Freemind said, “you’re the motherfucker that’s responsible…”

“Y’know, we don’t tend to go easy on people who hurt our brother,” Gorgeous said, and he moved to crack his knuckles even if he couldn’t through his HEV suit.

“i, uh… didn’t know that friendly fire was on?” Benrey said as a lame excuse.

“This isn’t a video game,” Gordon signed. “So you’d better be real afraid, because there’s no respawn point.”

“Can’t we talk this out like adults?” Dr. Coomer asked as Gorgeous clocked Benrey in the jaw.

“dude, ow! why would you do that?” Benrey asked as he stumbled backwards.

“You got our brother’s hand cut off, you fucking asshole!” Freemind screamed.

“it’ll grow back, it’s no big deal,” Benrey said with a shrug.

“That’s not… what?” Feetman asked. The weirdness of the statement stopped his brothers in their tracks. “Arms don’t go back, you idiot!”

“huh?” Benrey said. “yeah they do, dumbass.”

“Benrey, I can say with confidence that arms do not grow back!” Dr. Coomer said.

“wha… Tommy, is that right?” Benrey asked, turning to Tommy.

“Y-yeah! I’ve t-told you before, Benrey, stuff doesn’t… um… it doesn’t grow back like that!” Tommy said.

“i thought you meant only spleens didn’t do that…” Benrey mumbled.

“Okay, I’m not even going to question that anymore,” Feetman said. “Can we just shoot him and move on?”

“Hold on!” Barney said. “Look, maybe he did some bad shit, but he didn’t seem too hostile to me. Did you do something, Feetman?”

“You can’t be serious right now,” Freemind growled. “You think Feetman did something that made him deserve to lose his arm?”

“I didn’t say that!” Barney quickly defended himself. “I just asked if he did something! I guess I should’ve said that I wanted to know if there was a reason behind it.”

“There were trackers in my suit that were leading the military to us,” Feetman said. “You know, the suit that I can’t take off unless I’m at a specific station. You know, the suit that I need to survive in all this. You know, the suit that’s the only thing keeping me going right now as I bleed out because he led the military to us to cut my arm off to keep the military away from us!”

Barney nodded. “Okay,” he said. “We can shoot him.”

No one else was able to say a word before Bubby was unloading rounds on Benrey, and everyone else followed suit. When everyone was done emptying their guns, there was nothing but a smoldering black spot on the ground. “Holy shit… did we eviscerate him?” Gorgeous asked, looking slightly sick.

“No…” Feetman groaned. “He’ll be back any minute now.”

“I… don’t think that’s how dying works,” Barney said.

“Apparently it is for him,” Feetman replied. “Can we get going to cybernetics now? I’d really like a new arm.”

“Cybernetics?” Barney asked. The Freeman brothers nodded. “Um… I hate to break it to you guys, but… cybernetics is about a couple hours back the way you came. Probably longer, since everythings fucked up right now.”

“You can’t be serious,” Feetman said, shell shocked. “You’ve gotta be kidding, you’re fucking with me.”

“That doesn’t make sense…” Tommy said. “D-Dr. Coomer said that they were, um, they were on the way to the Lambda Lab!”

“They were, but they had a major funding cut after the… cyber mut incident,” Barney clarified. “They got relocated a ways back.”

“So I’m fucked,” Feetman said. He laughed, slightly hysterically. “I’m fucked! I’m seriously going to die in the middle of Black Mesa because… because…” His laughter became sobs, and his brothers were by his side in seconds.

“No, no, it’s okay Gordo,” Gorgeous said. “It’s gonna be okay, we’ll… we’ll figure something out! You’re gonna be okay! We’ll get you home, I promise!”

“I-I’m a genius, remember?” Freemind said, his voice only wavering slightly. “I’ll think of something! I always think of something!”

“C’mon, you guys are making this harder,” Feetman whispered through tears. “The faster we accept that I’m gonna die, the easier this will all be.”

“Gordon…” Gordon whispered.

"What’s, um… what’s there now instead of the cybernetics department?” Tommy asked quietly.

“I think it was… mixology,” Barney said. He walked over and put a hand on Gordon’s shoulder, and held him when he turned to bury his face in his neck. “It’s okay, babe. We’ll figure something out.”

“Isn’t mixology bartending?” Bubby asked.

“No!” Tommy said excitedly. “Well, it is, but it’s something else too! Th-the mixology department is really, um, really powerful! They make all sorts of powerful potions! I bet that… that one of them can get your arm back, Mr. Feetman! Or at least make it so you stop bleeding everywhere!”

“Potions?” Freemind asked. “You’re seriously out of your mind! That’s the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard!”

“I-it’s true!” Tommy said. “I know someone who works there! D-Darnold is really smart, Mr. Freemans! He can… he’ll be able to do something!”

“Feetman?” Gorgeous said, turning back to his brother. “What do you think?”

“I’m gonna die if we don’t try it, so we might as well,” Feetman said. He stood up straight again and wiped at his eyes. “Okay… okay, let's get going. We shouldn’t stay in one place for too long.”

“agreed,” Benrey said from where he was standing on the ledge that the brothers and the Science Team had jumped down from. Freemind shot him, and he ragdolled to the ground.

“You can’t kill him in a way that matters,” Gordon said as he pulled away from Barney, making Gorgeous chuckle.

“Like a mushroom!” He said.

“Tell me the name of god, you fungal piece of shit,” Freemind said as he led the way out of the room.

“Decay exists as an extant form of life,” Feetman added as he followed behind his brother.

“What the fuck are you saying?!?” Bubby shouted.

* * *

“...and that’s how I got in the middle of the street,” Freemind finished his story. He glanced around and saw that everyone was looking at him with disgust, even his brothers who had not only heard the story a million times, but had been there for parts of it. “Come on! It’s funny!”

“Freemind, I feel violent!” Dr. Coomer said. He took a step closer to Freemind who sped up his walking speed to get away from him.

“You’re all ridiculous,” Barney said, shaking his head fondly. “We’re getting close now, it shouldn’t be too much longer.”

“Gordons, at this rate we’ll be reaching the Lambda Lab in six hours!” Dr. Coomer said.

“I was thinking closer to two…?” Barney said.

“Gordons, at this pace we’ll be reaching the Lambda Lab in twenty minutes!” Dr. Coomer amended.

“Is he…” Barney trailed off, glancing at the others.

“He’s always like this,” Bubby confirmed.

“Like what, Bubby?” Dr. Coomer asked.

“Is that… music?” Feetman asked, ignoring the confusion going on behind him.

“Yeah… and it’s got a good beat…” Gorgeous said. He began to sway his hips some as he made his way down the hall. “A _really_ good beat!”

“D-dance party?” Tommy asked.

“Why not!” Gorgeous said. He rushed down the hallway towards the music, and Tommy was only a foot or so behind him. 

“That is the direction we’re supposed to go, right?” Gordon signed.

“Yeah, we’re going that way,” Barney confirmed.

“Fuck it,” Freemind said, “dance party!” He raced down the hall after the other two, and then Dr. Coomer and Bubby followed, so Feetman sighed and raced ahead as well, while Barney and Gordon trailed behind, chuckling.

The music stopped just as Feetman stepped into the room. Gorgeous was pouting at Benrey who was staring at him wide eyed. “Why’d you stop?” Gorgeous complained. “You made the music stop!”

“you were… you… huh?” Benrey stumbled over his words.

“He was beating you, is that it?” Freemind taunted. “Did you stop cuz your weak little heart couldn’t take losing?”

“no,” Benrey said. He started voguing again, and Feetman held back a groan.

Especially when Gorgeous started doing it back.

“I hate it here, I hate it here so much,” Feetman mumbled.

“Gorgeous Freeman, fucking it up!” Dr. Coomer yelled.

“You’re doing really good, Mr. Freeman!” Tommy said.

“what the hell, man, you’re the only one here who’d cheer for me,” Benrey said, although he didn’t slow down. Tommy just shrugged.

“You’ve got this, Gorgeous!” Freemind yelled.

“Shouldn’t we be shooting Benrey?” Feetman asked wearily.

“Come now, Feetman! Interrupting such an amazing dance battle would be quite rude!” Dr. Coomer said.

“Okay, sure,” Feetman said. He watched his brother and his mortal enemy vogue at each other, until there was… some kind of conclusion. Feetman honestly didn’t pay a lot of attention when Gorgeous did stuff like this, and he didn’t really seek it out anywhere else. Still, it was obvious in the way that Benrey was sulking that his brother had won.

“That was fun!” Gorgeous said. “Keep up the great work, and you’ll be able to beat me soon!”

And then he shot Benrey in the face.

“Okay, that was worth it,” Feetman said. 

“We’d better keep moving,” Barney said as he gently pushed through the group of them standing by the door. “Although you were great as always, Gorgeous!”

“Thanks, Barn!” Gorgeous said as he trailed after him. “The offer to teach you is still on the table!”

“If I have to watch Barney vogue in our living room, I’m going to hurl,” Freemind said.

Feetman chuckled and shook his head. Gordon bumped his shoulder with his own, and signed, “are you alright?” to him.

“I mean… no. But, like… I guess if these are the last few hours of my life, it isn’t so bad.”

Gordon smiled sadly and squeezed his brother’s shoulder.

* * *

“excuse me,” Benrey said as he approached the group. Freemind practically growled as he reached for his gun. “hey, calm down, please? calm down? would you please calm down?”

“Buddy you’re making me less and less calm by the second!” Freemind screamed.

“that sounds like a you problem,” Benrey said with a shrug.

“What do you want?” Feetman asked wearily.

“do, uh… do you have one of these?” Benrey asked. There was a short moment of silence as he dug around in his pockets, before he pulled out a passport.

“Are the words going off the side?” Barney mumbled as Feetman stared with wide eyes.

“Here you go, Benrey!” Tommy said. He held his passport out, and Feetman felt like he was going to collapse.

“I do hope all the paperwork is in order!” Dr. Coomer added, pulling his own passport out.

“This is not fucking happening…” Feetman said. “This can’t be happening… you guys actually have your passports?”

“Of course, Feetman!” Bubby said. “What, did you think we were wandering around here without passports?”

“Why do you have your passports?” Gordon signed.

“oh, shit, do none of the, uh… none of the Gordon Weirdmans have their passports? am i gonna have to report all of you?” Benrey asked.

“To who?” Barney asked. “It’s not like there’s an actual hierarchy in place anymore. If you haven’t noticed, Black Mesa is kind of destroyed. Also… why are you asking people for their passports?”

“yo, did you miss the memo?” Benrey asked. “we’re, uh… supposed to check for passports and shit now.”

“What the fuck?” Freemind asked. “Seriously? None of us got any sort of memo about having to bring our passports! Right…?”

“I didn’t get one,” Gorgeous said as Gordon shook his head.

“I didn’t get anything either,” Barney said. “Are you sure you aren’t just making it up?”

“Benrey is a, um, a highly respected employee and the, um… Black Mesa, sir!” Tommy said. “He wouldn’t lie!”

“well… i guess i’m just going to have to follow you guys,” Benrey said. He smacked his lips and put his passport away again. “so, uh… where’re you guys headed?”

“Our impending death,” Feetman said as he started walking again.

“that, uh… sounds pretty lame,” Benrey said. “you sure you don’t just wanna turn around and go home?”

“We’re trying to go home, dipshit!” Freemind yelled at him.

“wha?” Benrey replied.

“This is going to be a long journey…” Gorgeous sighed, and Gordon patted his shoulder comfortingly as Freemind launched into a one sided argument with Benrey.


End file.
